


That's what I like

by wertherH



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 大約就是，無論如何他就喜歡這樣。喜歡跟Isak待在一起的每分每秒，喜歡那男孩說的每一句話，每一個動作。





	That's what I like

That's what I like

＊＊＊  
突然發現自己250粉了。  
決定來發一輛車。  
這車有點破，請小心。  
＊＊＊

 

他喜歡早上一睜眼，就看到Isak。那個男孩會縮成一球，靠在他胸前，或是趴在枕頭上，半張臉都埋在柔軟的布料裡，那頭金色捲髮會在陽光的照耀下發亮，凌亂的髮絲落在額前，又黑又濃的睫毛在睡夢中輕顫，那雙唇會微微張開，呼吸，發出小小的打呼聲，他喜歡Isak就躺在這裡，在他身邊，他們的身體完美貼合在一起。

他會親吻那個男孩，用細小的親吻喚醒他，用手指撥開Isak臉上的頭髮，用手掌撫住他的後腦，親吻，由淺到深，從額頭開始，然後是臉頰、鼻尖，最後才會落在那雙薄唇上。他喜歡Isak明明醒了，卻裝睡，那男孩會在他停止親吻時不滿的睜開眼，嘟起嘴，仰頭，靜靜的要求 Even關上他們之間的距離。

他喜歡這樣，他喜歡他們在自己的公寓裡，他喜歡Isak用腳纏住他，手臂緊抱著他的脖子，不放開他，「早安。」那男孩說，然後不安分的扭動著腰部，十七的少年，最血氣方剛的時候，一張臉紅通通的看著他，剛被親吻過的唇有些濕潤、有點腫，而Even喜歡這樣，他喜歡Isak這樣子，完全屬於他。

「早安。」他輕聲的說，低頭又是一吻，對方不穩的呼吸在他們之間流動，Isak發出喘息，小聲的呻吟。吸吮他的下唇，舌頭舔過上顎，Isak輕顫，更猛烈的親了過來，兩人接吻發出啾啾聲，完全不在乎晨間的口氣，當你有一個可愛又飢渴的男朋友蹭著你，還有誰會在乎晨間口氣呢？

Isak會在他的碰觸之下融化，而那個男孩永遠都學不會耐心。Isak拉開他們之間的距離，起身跨坐在他的腰上，渾圓的屁股會故意往後蹭，蹭過那個敏感的部位，Even低吟一聲，把Isak拉下，兩人的胸膛緊貼在一起，Isak胡亂咬著他的下巴、脖子，接著再吻他，前後扭動著腰部，摩擦著Even褲子裡的突起。

他喜歡這樣，無論Isak做了什麼，他都喜歡。那男孩把手伸進他的衣服之中，Even順從的舉起手，讓Isak把他的上衣剝除，首先是鎖骨，Isak會用咬的，或是大力吸吮上頭的皮膚，在那留下又青又紫的吻痕，然後他會順著線條往下，親吻、舔舐他的每一存肌膚，品嘗自己戀人的味道。最終，那顆金色的腦袋會停在他的下腹，親吻他肚臍下稀薄的毛髮，手指勾在他的褲頭上，「Isak。」他喚，那男孩抬眼看他，綠眼早已因情慾而深不見底。

他伸手蹭蹭那人的嘴唇，Isak低頭把他的手指吸入嘴中，Isak喜歡這樣，他總說Even的手掌太大，手指太長，總是一下就能碰觸到最深處，那男孩舔唇，用濕軟的舌頭舔弄他的指尖，要命──這男孩就是他的死期。Isak吐出他的手指，啵的一聲，Even能感覺到自己更硬了，但他忍住，手指輕撫Isak的臉頰。

Isak把臉埋進了他的跨間，半張臉貼在了他勃起的陰莖上，隔著衣料，他依舊能感受到那勃發的熱度，兩根手指撫過那個長度，Even把手埋進那男孩的髮間，Isak拉開他的褲子，早已硬挺紅腫的性器彈出，抵在他的下腹上，巍巍流著前液，Isak微笑，用指尖抹去頂端的體液，放入嘴中──「Isak──」那男孩只是壞笑，一隻手緩緩撸動著他的性器，他能感覺到Isak有多興奮，下腹正摩擦著床單。

壞心眼的男孩低頭，輕吻著前端，接著舔舐，然後吞入，Even倒抽了一口氣，「Baby──」他喊，又把手裡的金髮握得更緊， Isak吸吮著前端，凹陷的臉頰布滿了紅暈，一點一點的，慢慢吞入，當他終於抵住Isak的喉頭，那男孩猛然吐出，大大的喘了一口氣，「你太大了。」他抱怨道，但臉上的表情一點也沒有不滿，再度含住，Isak開始小幅度的前後搖晃著腦袋，他喜歡這樣，他喜歡他的男孩嘴裡充滿他，嘴邊都是來不及嚥下的唾液。

再一個深喉，Even仰起頭，他輕扯著Isak的頭髮，要他停下，啵的一聲，Isak吐出他的性器，舌尖舔弄前端的小孔，他拉起Isak，讓那男孩再度跨坐回他的身上，他們交換著濕黏的親吻，伴隨著前液的鹹味和淡淡的腥味，「Baby──把衣服脫掉。」在相抵的唇齒之間，他悄聲的說。Isak立刻起身把衣服脫除，脫去短褲時惡意用屁股蹭向Even的陰莖。

「你太壞了。」他無力的抱怨道，他知道Isak喜歡這樣，喜歡偶爾掌握著主動權，讓Even毫無反抗的餘地。但這男孩無論多壞，最終都會融化在他的撫摸之下，他翻身把Isak壓在身下，Isak輕喘了一聲，把腿張開，Even親吻他的肩頭，舔舔他的乳頭，雙手撫在那人的大腿之上，這時候Isak會把腿張得更開，將自己完全攤開在他面前。

Even伸手去拿床頭櫃上的潤滑液，他一邊親吻Isak的陰莖，一邊把那些冰涼濕滑的液體倒在手上，稍微在指尖搓弄，他不想讓他的男孩覺得太冷，一隻手指碰觸到入口的皺褶，Isak輕抽了一下腰部，微張的嘴忍不住喘息，Even把他的硬挺吞下，同時放入了第一根手指，Isak稍微繃緊身體，接著慢慢放鬆。

因為昨晚的性事，手指很輕易就插到了底，Even緩緩移動指節，看Isak在性慾之下顫抖的身體，接著是第二根手指，那男孩會屏住呼吸，在這碰觸之下變得更加柔軟，第三根手指，Isak扭動著腰部要求更多。

「Even、Even──」他的男孩會像是哭喊一般的喚著他的名字，然後Even會起身，親吻他，給他一切，他把Isak翻過身，讓那男孩趴在床上，他知道Isak喜歡這樣，從背後來他可以插的更深、更快。把前端抵向入口，Isak把臉埋進枕頭裡，隨著一點一點的進入，他低吟，他喘息，才進入一半的長度，他的腿根已經在發抖。

一個挺入，全部沒入。Isak仰頭，一個無聲的驚呼從那雙薄唇溜出，Even親吻他的背、後頸，咬著他的耳朵，慢慢開始移動，「你真棒──Isak、看看你……全是我的。」那男孩無法回應，只能顫抖，接受Even給他的一切。

Even喜歡這樣，他喜歡動的非常慢，稍微欺負一下他的男孩，然後在Isak要開始抱怨前狠狠挺入，Isak會抓緊床單，把屁股翹的更高，讓Even操的更深，他會傾身輕吻Isak，讓他們的身體緊貼在一起，而與Isak在一起的每一秒都是如此的完美，令人心醉，「Even……」他喜歡這男孩毫無意識的叫喊他。

加快速度，每一次深入他的跨部都與Isak的臀緊貼在一起，在他的抽插之下，那裡的皮膚開始被撞的發紅，Isak把所有呻吟埋進了枕頭裡，整個人因興奮而脹紅，整張臉，蔓延到胸膛，全染成一片粉紅。

他喜歡這樣。就喜歡這樣。

「 Even、 Even、我要！我就要……」那男孩哭喊，Even加快速度，每一下都又狠又深，「──！」Isak的臀部抽搐著，在完全沒有碰觸自己的情況下，全射在了床單上，Even沒有立刻抽出，而是緩緩慢下，但依舊挺到最深，他低吟，把性器拔出，撸動幾下就全射在了Isak的屁股上。他低頭親吻那個還沒喘過氣的男孩。

過了一會兒，Even 拿過一邊的上衣替Isak清理。而那男孩的臉還紅著，看了看身下的一片狼藉，接著在 Even臉上留下一個輕吻，「該你洗床單了。」

而他喜歡這樣，就喜歡這樣。  
他親吻Isak，再度把他推上床。

 

 

_Fin


End file.
